Es el destino
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Todo ya estaba decidido... es un Sesshomaru Kagome, un One Shot!


Hace mucho tiempo, (eran mas o menos hace 11 años, una niña de cabello azabache y un niño que no era de este mundo se conocieron….

Era un hermoso dia soleado, la pequeña Kagome corria por el jardín del templo  como siempre lo hacia, le fascinaba explorar en su totalidad el templo y sus alrededores, asi que se pasaba horas jugando, un buen dia, entre sus escondites, encontró un pequeño pergamino tirado; la pequeña Kagome lo recogió y lo tomo ente sus manos, con bastante curiosidad lo puso junto a una pequeña bolsa en la cual estaba juntando "su tesoro" mas sin embargo, al meterlo en ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el sello que mantenía a ese pergamino  se rompió... comenzó a flotar y nuevamente se poso en las manos de Kagome, la niña, al verlo se asusto, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sorprendentemente, pudo entender el contenido de aquel pergamino y pronuncio las palabras que en el se encontraban, un resplandor cego a Kagome, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un hermoso jardín… ¿en donde estaba? Camino por largo rato, gritándole a su madre y a su abuelo sin respuesta alguna… se encontraba exhausta, nunca había visto ese bosque ¿en donde estaba? Eso no era parte del Templo, tomo asiento en un tronco que ahí se encontraba, repentinamente, unos ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos,  pregunto insistentemente pero no recibió respuesta alguna…  cuando repentinamente un monstruo salió de aquellos arbustos, definitivamente la mataria, la pequeña Kagome lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar desesperada, pedir auxilio, el monstruo estaba a punto de matarla cuando repentinamente, se escucho un estruendo , la pobre niña  escucho el aullido lastimero del monstruo y al abrir los ojos, descubrió a su salvador… un niño de unos 10 años se encontraba ahi, su mirada aparentemente fría, brillaba con un dorado intenso…  un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella… apenas y pudo darle las gracias a su salvador, cuando aquel extraño niño se marchaba… el tampoco sabia porque había salvado a esa humana… el detestaba a los humanos, especialmente a ese asqueroso hijo producto del amor entre su padre y esa mujer humana, la primera vez que vio a su padre junto a esa mujer, los ojos de aquel Lord del este, brillaban intensamente, al igual que los de esa mujer… era una mirada extraña, pero definitivamente no era cualquier mirada… repentinamente escucho el crujir de algunas ramas, aquella humana lo seguía, fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido en sus recuerdos, siguió caminando sin tomar en cuenta a la pequeña Kagome, la cual lo siguió hasta el castillo de su padre, las puertas se abrieron y ella le siguió, todos los sirvientes miraban la escena atonitos, mas nadie se atrevia a decir nada a expensas de morir a manos de  aquel niño que ya mostraba su fuerza a tan temprana edad… el peligris la miro nuevamente y le mostro una silla, la pequeña Kagome agradeció el gesto y el peligris hizo que le dieran agua de beber y se dirigió hacia su habitacion… cuando Inu Taisho vio a la niña, miro a su hijo sorprendido, el niño simplemente se limito a mirar fríamente a su padre, el cual ordeno que preparan una habitación para la recién llegada… Kagome durmió en una mullida cama llena de plumas, sin embargo, la pequeña aun no sabia como regresar nuevamente a su casa, ya que no sabia que había viajado  a traves del tiempo… solo le causaba curiosidad "aquellas vestimentas extrañas" sin embargo, pasaron los días y aquel niño comenzaba a familiarizarse con ella, ya se había hecho su compañera de juegos, y vaya que era difícil que el aceptara a alguien mas en sus juegos, siempre había sido solitario y detestaba la compañía de alguien mas que no fuera su padre, asi pues, Kagome era la única, aparte de su padre, que sabia lo que aquel niño expresaba a través de esa mirada tan fría… hasta que cierto dia, jugando a las escondidas en el jardín del castillo, Kagome tropezó y cayo… rápidamente, Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, curo su herida, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y el la miro fijamente, sin pensarlo, el niño poso sus labios en los de ella… cosa que hizo que Kagome se sonrojara… ella lo abrazo… aunque para la mayoría, el rostro del ciño seguía frio como siempre, la pequeña sabia que esos ojos brillaban intensamente cada vez que la veía, asi fue como ambos se hicieron una promesa: que pasara lo que pasara ellos siempre estarían juntos… escribieron esa promesa en el pergamino que ella tenia consigo y lo sellaron… sin embargo, ni Sesshomaru ni Kagome, se dieron cuenta que poco a poco ella se desvanecía… nervioso, tomo las manos de la chica y le entrego una flor de sakura, cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontraba en los alrededores del Templo, en su época… al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Kagome lloro amargamente, ya que la persona que mas amaba, se había separado de ella… debido a la transportación, el pergamino cayo a un lado quedando oculto entre una mesa y varias cajas, la niña se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su familia que ya la buscaba, para sorpresa de ella, en su época solo habían transcurrido un par de horas.

Los años pasaron y Kagome creció… accidentalmente fue transportada a la época feudal gracias a la mujer cienpies… conoció a Inu Yasha y compañía, asi también al hermano de este: Sesshomaru, la primera vez que se encontraron, Sesshomaru la reconoció, mas sin embargo, noto que ella no se acordaba de la promesa que años antes habían hecho… y Sesshomaru decidió no recordársela tampoco, el siempre cuidaba de ella cuando Inu Yasha se escapaba a ver a Kykio… incluso en la batalla final contra Naraku, el la había salvado de una muerte segura,  cosa que hizo que Inu Yasha enfureciera de manera aun mas exagerada que la habitual, reclamo y exigió su derecho hacia Kagome, amenazo a Sesshomaru con matarlo si se acercaba a ella… mas sin embargo, Kagome hizo todo lo que pudo por calmar los animos, Inu Yasha, feliz de haber hecho que su hermano soltara a Kagome y que todo aparentemente volviera a la normalidad, sin embargol un buen dia, Kagome encontró a Inu Yasha con Kykio en la cama… ahí fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta que realmente no sentía nada por Inu Yasha, en  Kagome tomo sus cosas y busco rapdiamente a Sesshomaru, en parte molesta ya que el hanyou nunca fue sincero con ella, pero en cierta forma, feliz porque la liberaba de seguir a su lado y poder buscar la felicidad en otra parte, el hanyou intento detenerla, mas sin embargo Sesshomaru se interpuso, primero comenzaron con reclamos, los cuales dieron paso a agresiones verbales y sin que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta, fue Inu Yasha quien comenzó con los ataque físicos… pero Sesshomaru era mas fuerte y cuando estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final, una chica de cabellos negros como la noche se interpuso, haciendo que Sesshomaru detuviera su ataque, fue grande la sorpresa del Taiyoukai al verla ahí, en medio, la mirada que le dirigía a Kagome era en parte de desesperación al saber que ella no se acordaba de aquella promesa que se habían hecho cuando niños, en parte de reclamo porque había evitado que matara a ese asqueroso bastardo como lo llamaba el y porque pensaba que ella aun amaba a Inu Yasha… sin embargo, los ojos de Kagome decían todo: no estaba enamorada de Inu Yasha, tampoco quería que su adorado Taiyoukai se ensuciara las manos con la sangre de alguien como Inu Yasha y la ultima y mas importante, porque lo amaba a el y a nadie mas…

Kagome lo abrazo ante los ojos atonitos del Hanyou… y sorpresivamente le entrego el pergamino, diciéndole que no se había olvidado de aquella promesa,  el cual abrió… y algo raro sucedió… un par de luces blancas envolvieron a la chica, ante la sorpresa de Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru sonreía, al momento que aquellas luces desaparecieron, Kagome ya no usaba las ropas de la época actual, ahora usaba un hermoso traje de sacerdotisa,  el cabello bellamente recogido con perlas en todo el cabello…  la misma Kagome noto que sus manos ya no eran las mismas, tenia garras, asi también sus sentidos se habían comenzado a desarrollar aun mas, sus orejas se hicieron algo afiladas y unos hermosos aretes de cristal colgaban de los oídos de la chica… ¡Era una Youkai! Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome se miraron y aun sin importar que Inu Yasha estuviera ahí presente, ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que hizo que el hanyou decidiera regresar con Kykio… sin pensarlo dos veces, Sesshomaru la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su castillo, deposito a Kagome en la cama que ya tenia preparada para ella desde hacia tiempo….

Cabe señalar que Sesshomaru en cuanto deposito a la Miko en aquella cama, la tomo entre sus brazos y beso cada parte de su cuerpo, recorrió lentamente el cuello de ella, la despojo lentamente de ese traje de sacerdotisa y quito el resto de ropa con delicadeza, recorrió el abdomen de la chica y acaricio su pecho lentamente, disfrutándolos, probándolos, cosa que hizo que la Miko gimiera de placer… ella hizo lo mismo, beso a Sesshomaru en el cuello, delicadamente, quito el traje que traia y poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar del torax bien formado de Sesshomaru, quien no se quedo atrás y comenzo a probar a Kagome… la cual gimio ante tal estimulo pidiéndole mas  y mas, hasta que por fin Sesshomaru se introdujo en ella, alcanzando el extasis en diversas ocasiones, varias gotas de sudor recorrieron el rostro de Sesshomaru, asi como de Kagome… ella reposo el en pecho de el… un leve te amo… un tierno beso en los labios… ambos terminaron exhaustos, asi como Kagome se convirtió en la Lady del Este… Rin estaba feliz, por fin tendría una madre, Kagome solo le hizo una petición a Sesshomaru: que fuera a la época de ella y le dieran la noticia a los familiares de ella, cosa que él acepto… aun sabiendo que ella ya era una Youkai, la noticia la recibió su familia con mucho agrado, tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru, irían solo por temporadas a visitar a los familiares de ella a la época actual… aun mas, la sorpresa fue mas grande cuando Kagome anuncio a Sesshomaru que pronto seria padre y a su madre que seria abuela y a Sota que seria tio… por fin Kagome se encontraba feliz al lado de la persona que amaba y con la cual le esperaban muchos años de amor a su lado…  desde pequeños, ese había sido su destino… ¿Y que paso con Inu Yasha? Bueno, ese se tuvo que aguantar y quedarse con Kykio… ya no le quedo de otra…

FIN

Notas de Lucy: ¡Es realmente increíble! Bueno, este fic me salió sin diálogos!! Espero criticas!! Y ojala que les haya gustado!! Y ojala que no les aburra! Je je la verdad es que es la primera vez que me aviento a hacer un fic sin nada de diálogos, espero no aburrir!!


End file.
